Moonshine
by rain-kiss18
Summary: Kyo and Yuki spend one week together with mishaps, mayhem, and chaos. In the midst of everything happening something more than rivalry developes. KxY yaoi rated for later chapters.
1. day 1:burnt soup

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Woot woot! I have finally started typing my second fic. The narration is a little weird but, that's how I write. What else should I say…uh…you know why this is rated M, and I do promise as the story progresses the situations will get juicier. It will take me forever to update with school in the way so I'm really sorry. I don't really know what to type so, on with the story.

oooooooooooooo

I have no idea how we ended up together, now don't get me wrong , It's not that I'm unhappy, it's just so unlikely that I would fall for him. Maybe it was the chain of events that lead up this, or maybe I've always harbored feelings for him…who knows. All I can really remember is the week before we…well you know…did…it. That week was complete and utter chaos.

00000

It was mid-afternoon and everything seemed normal. Uo and Hana were planning to take Tohru on a 5 day onsen vacation. Tohru insisted on not going but everyone forced her to take the vacation. She worked hard and was completely selfless, she deserved it. The night before she was panicking about what to pack, but it didn't really matter. They would be in the hot spring most of the time.

She was downstairs by the door with her things in hand, Uo and Hana waiting for her outside. Yuki and Kyo went to see her off.

"Oh Yuki, Kyo remember I left some soup in the fridge for dinner tonight, a...and remember to go to the store you're almost out of food and...um what... else...hmm… oh yeah also don't..." she got cut off by Kyo pushing her out the door.

"Shut up already and go enjoy your vacation." Yuki interjected "Everything will be fine don't worry Miss Honda," Yuki flashed her a warm grin and nodded. "Oh, um ok then. See you in five days." She started walking away with Hana and Uo waving good bye.

00000000

As soon as Tohru was out of seeing range Kyou retreated back into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. He stopped at the door way when he saw Shigure sneaking around the floor. Kyo crossed his arms, "What the Hell are you doing?" Shigure looked up and gave him a pathetic smile, "hee hee, I was just hiding."

"_This doesn't look to good."_ "And exactly what are hiding from?" At that moment Yuki walked in and heard what Kyo said, "Yes, what _are_ you hiding from?"

Yuki sent Shigure a glare demanding that he answer. Shigure looked up and gave the most pathetic look anyone has ever seen, "I'm h...hiding...from ...M...Mii." He couldn't be any more pathetic.

Both of the boys couldn't help but groan in annoyance. "You know, one of these days she's just gonna whisk you away and make you finish your manuscript." Yuki gave Kyo a look and sighed, "Unfortunately he's right." Kyo gave him an annoyed look.

Shigure just stood up and brushed past them. "I'm going out for a little while, tell Mii there's a note for her on the door." With that he was out the door. Little to his knowledge Mii was hiding in the bush by the door and carefully watched Shigure leave. She figured that all she had to do was wait until the perfect moment.

She waited in the bush for about an hour until she saw Shigure come back and entered the house. She slowly stepped out of the bushes and entered the house. Immediately she saw Yuki and Kyou. By the looks of it both of them could tell Mii had something devious planned for Shigure. The way she smiled maliciously and the evil glare was a dead give away.

"He's in his office," both of the boys pointed down the hall, and Mii made her way.

Yuki massaged his temples and breathed a deep sigh. "Gosh, what an idiot he's in for it now." Kyo just nodded his head in agreement, "yup, good riddance."

Yuki and Kyou could hear clanging and bashing, then a series of screams, mainly Shigure.

"NO! NO! NO! UNHAND ME YOU FIEND!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!"

Then the clanging and bashing stopped and Mii came out of the office, and behind her was Shigure all tied up in a burlap sack crying. Shigure looked up at Kyo and Yuki, "snifflesniffle…guys please help me, I don't wanna go. Please!"

"You are dumb as Hell, y'know that?" He was too pathetic for Kyo to look at, he turned his away. All Yuki could do was cross his arms, and nod his head in disapproval. With that, Mii flung Shigure over her shoulder and headed out the door. She was at least 50 feet away when she yelled back, "I'LL BE BACK IN ABOUT FIVE DAYS!!!" Both of them really could've cared less, and went back inside for dinner.

Yuki was downstairs in the kitchen looking for something to eat. It was almost 8:30. Meanwhile Kyou was in his room isolating himself from Yuki. He really couldn't stand the sight of him. He was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head.

"_If I hate him so much, and can't stand to be near him then why did he_…" CLANG! He heard a loud crash downstairs. "_Yuki…." _He rushed downstairs and saw that the kitchen was a mess. Pots and pans everywhere, with Yuki in the middle.

"Yo, what happened?" He leaned against the wall and waited for a response.

"I was hungry and Miss Honda left us some soup. I'm trying to heat it up."

"Well, you aren't doing that great of a job now are you?" He walked over and picked up a pot. "Use this one. I'm gonna head to the store get more food." Kyo ran upstairs grabbed his wallet, and before he was out the door, "Make sure the food's done when I get home."

"Wait! How do I heat up the..."

And with that he was out the door.

"soup. I don't know the first thing about cooking."

Yuki finished putting away the pots and pans, poured the soup into the pot and put it on the stove. He put on Tohru's pink frilly apron and went to work.

"Ok, now to figure out which knob turns on the stove?" Yuki may be student body president, but when it came to cooking, everything was a disaster. He turned on the first knob and a little flame came on in the wrong place. "Ok, not that one." He tried another knob, and then it took him four more tries until he got the right burner. "Ahh, there we go. Cooking isn't so hard it's almost as easy as doing the laundry." Yuki with his apron still on, walked over to the laundry room to finish his basket of laundry. He came out of the room ten minuets later, and smelled something burning.

"No, no, there's no way that can happen."

He ran for the kitchen and saw the pot boiling over and smoke everywhere. "_crap crap crap crap crap...huh?" _The pot suddenly stopped boiling and it remained completely still until a little flame popped up. "Oh dear." Then the pot of soup burst into a ginormous flame. "OH MY GOSH!!!!" Yuki started to run around looking for a lid. He looked in the drawers, and found a couple of large wooden spoons. He threw them into the pot to see if anything would happen, and to his surprise the flame got bigger. He panicked even more and kept looking through the drawers and cabinets. He looked in one of the bottom drawer and found a lid. "YESSSS!" Yuki ran over and threw the lid on. He leaned over the counter panting and sighed in relief. He finally felt relieved until he looked over and saw that the pot was starting to tremble. It began to bubble over like before, then the lid shot right off and hit the other end of the room. The pot was still bubbling and the flame came back to life. From what Yuki could make out from the smoke, the flame was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Yuki had no idea what to do.

0000000000000

Kyo was walking back from the grocery store with a couple plastic bags in hand. He was walking through the forest and was almost home when, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" happened.

"Crap. That's Yuki's voice."

Kyo sprinted to house. He threw open the door and dropped the now forgotten groceries on the floor. He ran into the kitchen. "Oh my g…" Yuki heard Kyo and turned around.

"Good, you're here. Help me put out this fire!" Yuki was standing there trying to hold the lid over the pot.

Kyo was in utter shock right now. In front of him there was a blazing fire, and smoke was in every part of the room. He ran over to the burner and looked around, "Idiot! Did it ever occur to you to turn off the burner!" He rushed behind Yuki and turned it off. Unfortunately the fire was still burning and Kyo didn't know what else to do. He placed his hands on Yuki's desperately trying to keep the lid on. The pot kept bubbling and burning and Kyo pressed harder against Yuki and the pot. Yuki's hands were flat against the pot and the heat began to burn them.

"Ow! Moron you're burning my hands!" Yuki tried to pull his hands away but Kyo wouldn't let him.

"Shut up and live with it! Do you want the house to burn down!" He was still trying to hold the lid down. At this point Yuki was trying to push Kyo off of him.

"It hurts! Let go!" He pushed even harder against Kyo trying to force him off.

"NO!" He was filled with rage and kept shoving Yuki back into place.

"LET GO!" Yuki couldn't bear the pain any longer and was about to kick him when.

"Huh?" The pot stopped bubbling and the flame disappeared. Kyo lifted Yuki's hands off the lid. "See,….pant …..pant….we're fine now." Both of them stayed silent and listened to each others breathing. Both of them were tired and Kyo slumped against Yuki a little and was about to close his eyes, when he saw something drip off the side. Then pot start to bubble. Yuki was leaning directly over the pot in a completely in a daze. He was to tired an in pain to notice. The lid flew straight off the pot and almost hit Yuki. Luckily for him, Kyo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the floor.

The lid landed with a clang and the bubbling died down. Kyo had his arms wrapped loosely around Yuki's waste and rested his forehead against his shoulder. As for Yuki, he was holding onto the arms wrapped around him for dear life. He slowly titled his head back, and took deep breaths. Neither of them moved, they were to in shock for what just happened.

Yuki could feel the Kyo's hot sticky breath in the crook of his neck when he started talking, "From...n..now on, I cook…a.and you clean." Yuki took a couple more deep breaths, and titled his head back a little bit more.

"'Kay…so…what's for…..dinner?" In spite of everything that just happened he was still hungry.

"None of your damn business now get up!"

"Idiot, I can't. If you haven't noticed your arms are still around me!"

Kyo immediately released him and got up. Yuki slowly got up and started to bring the groceries to the counter. Then he went over to the pot and took a look inside. He looked at Kyo, "What should we do with this." Kyo went over and took the pot and threw it out the window. Yuki started emptying the grocery bags until he felt a pair of hands untying his apron.

"W..what are you doing?" He kept taking things out of the grocery bags and looked down trying to hide his embarrassment. Kyo leaned against him and was about to take off the apron when Kyo whispered into his ear,

"You're not fit to wear this." He took off the apron and started putting it on. Yuki turned around and started laughing. Kyo glared at him but Yuki kept laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing for!" He kept glaring at Yuki.

"Y..you…l..look..you..loo..ha.ha.ha.haha!" He tried to hold it in but it didn't work. The sight of Kyo in a frilly pink apron was amusing. Kyo kept glaring. Every time Yuki tried to say something he'd burst out laughing. Kyo figured that he wasn't gonna get an answer anytime soon.

"Aww, just shut up and set the table!" He walked over to the counter and began pulling out the supplies he was going to need. Yuki began to set the table. When he was done he sat down and watched Kyo cook. He had nothing else to do but watch.

Right now he was chopping vegetables and putting them in a pot of boiling water. He watched every movement that Kyo made until his eyelids felt heavy. Yuki struggled to stay awake, but after what had happened he fell into a light slumber.

It was dark and peaceful but he felt something shaking him. "Yuki." The shaking continued "Yuki." The shaking continued"Yuki!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyo, yelling in his face.

"Dinners ready." Yuki looked up and there was food on the table. Kyo sat across from him and began to eat. There were boiled vegetables, fish, and rice. It was a simple meal but, it was nice. During the meal he noticed Kyo opened the shoji doors to air out the smoke from the kitchen. You could see the nighttime scenery. The whole entire meal was silent, and when we were done Yuki collected the dishes and put them in the sink and began washing them.

Kyo hung around the kitchen and made a mental list of the things he would need to get tomorrow. He noticed Yuki was done cleaning and was beginning to dry the plates off. He also noticed Yuki's burnt hands. They weren't that burnt but they were bright red. He did feel bad, but it was for the good of Shigure's house, no matter how much he hated him.

"You know, if you're just gonna stand around you might as well make yourself useful and help me put away the dishes." Kyo gave him a pissy look but helped him anyway. When they were done both of them went up the stairs to retreat to their rooms.

Yuki's room was first along the hallway, while Kyo's room was at the end. Yuki slowly opened his door then turned around. He looked Kyo in the eye and silently said goodnight. After Yuki closed his door, Kyo walked to his room. He was about to open the door but couldn't help but smile. The rat managed to say goodnight to the cat. He looked down the hall towards Yuki's room. "Goodnight." He opened the door and went into his room.

0000000

WEEEE!! I finished the chapter. I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating. I'm also slow at typing so the next chapter won't be coming out or a while. I think this story is gonna be a whole lot better that my first one but who knows. Let me know what you think of the story and if you have any ideas that would help me a lot. I'm sorta brain dead right now. ;)


	2. day 2: shopping

Yay!! Chapter 2 of my second fic! It took me awhile, but here it is. It's been 3 years and I'm so sorry for the long wait. So I moved about a year ago and when I went online, my computer wouldn't let go on . Well, now I can start updating again. I tried making this chapter more interesting. Well! Enough of my useless author's note and on with the story!

Disclaimer: wished I owed it, but I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to his room, Yuki slowly walked up the stairs. After what had happened in the kitchen, he felt a little uneasy. Fire, smoke, Kyo in a frilly apron: it was all overwhelming. He also had a strange feeling that someone was following him, but every time he turned around no one was there. He easily brushed it aside thinking he was just tired. He finally approached his bedroom door and opened it. It was completely dark and the only source of light was coming from the hallway. Yuki shut the door half way and immediately flopped onto his bed. He was too tired to change. Yuki was lying flat against his back looking at the ceiling. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway and placed his hands behind his head. He could feel his hands throbbing in pain slightly after burning them against the pot. His cousin really was stupid, but those things didn't really matter right now, he to needed rest.

Yuki began to doze off when out of the corner of his eye he saw his door open. There was a silhouette leaning against the door frame with their arms crossed. The figure cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath. The figure said nothing and kept looking towards Yuki's direction. Yuki turned his head slightly and took a quick glance; he didn't know who it was until they spoke.

His rusty masculine voice was a dead giveaway.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you like dinner?" It was Kyo. He paused a moment, then started walking over to Yuki's bed. He slowly approached the edge of the bed and paused for a second.

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and looked up, "mmm…..go away." He waved his hands trying to shoo Kyo away, he was still too tired to talk or fight, and he wanted to sleep. Kyo was getting a little irritated, but was immediately distracted when Yuki slightly arched his body up stretching, therefore exposing his chest. It looked creamy, smooth, and pale. Kyo bend down to sit on the bed and leaned over Yuki until their foreheads touched. Both of their bodies were quickly heating up from the direct contact. Yuki was staring back up at Kyo wide eyed. The expression on his face was one that Yuki couldn't fathom. He had no idea why his cousin, of all people, was doing this. He was so focused on his scarlet eyes that he didn't register his arms being pinned above his head. Kyo hooked both of his legs on either side of Yuki. Little tendrils of orange hair tickled Yuki's face. Their lips were barely touching and they could feel each other's hot sticky breath. Kyo's voice was only a whisper,

"You never answered my question."

He lightly grinded his hips against Yuki's and both of them let out a satisfied groan. The friction that the clothes were making felt incredible.

Yuki was breathing deeply right now and didn't know what to do. He was blushing. Right now he was definitely aroused and desperately wanted more. Kyo closed his eyes and his mouth slightly parted. He kept grinding. It felt so good.

"Kyo...dinner…was..."

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!"

He was interrupted and immediately sat up on his bed. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Yuki was surprised and was absolutely horrified at the vividness of his dream. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I was dreaming about…" _

"YUKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kyo called for Yuki once again, Yuki was starting to get really annoyed.

"Shut up! I'm coming! Uhh I mean I'll be down in a sec!" _"What a great choice of words! "I'm coming" stupid."_ Yuki quickly put on a fresh pair of clothes and headed downstairs.

The minute he saw Kyo waiting for him, he blushed. Yuki immediately slowed down his pace as he was walking down the stairs. He kept having flash backs from the dream. He was too distracted to notice where he was stepping and tripped over a step. Before Yuki knew it he was at the bottom of the stairs on the ground. He thought the hard wood floor would hurt him more, but he felt cushioned. He looked below him and noticed that he was lying on top of Kyo.

"_Oh my god! This is bad!"_ Immediately flashbacks from the dream flooded into his head. Yuki quickly got off of Kyo and rushed to get his shoes on. Unfortunately, Kyo was left lying there. When Yuki fell on him he hit his head pretty hard against the floor. He felt a dull pain throbbing at the back of his head. When he sat up, he gave Yuki a pissy glance. Yuki was too horrified to even notice and ran outside.

"That stupid rat…" Kyo walked over to put his shoes on. The back of his head was still throbbing. He put on his shoes, shoved his wallet and list into his pocket, and rushed out the door. Earlier that morning the news said that there was going to be a rain storm that day and Kyo forgot the umbrella by the door.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was about a 15 to 20 minute walk into town and right now they were passing by some houses. It was a little chilly outside so they dressed warm. It was very silent between them. Kyo was stilled pissed off at Yuki for hitting his head and Yuki was trying so hard to keep the images out of his head.

The part of the dream where Kyo grinding his hips against Yuki's was currently playing in Yuki's mind right now. He remembered it perfectly. The sensation he felt from the clothes they were wearing. Kyo's hot sticky breath on his face. The need of wanting more. It was like he could feel the dream right there. He felt a tingling sensation in his lower regions, and his pants felt a lot tighter than when he put then on this morning. He unbuttoned his jacket and looked down. "Oh god…" there was a bulge in his pants. He had a hard-on. _ "Oh god oh god, oh god!!! This is bad. This is not the time or place to have one right now! Maybe it'll just go away. Oh, I hope it does." _

Kyo looked over when he heard Yuki say 'oh god' He raised an eyebrow. Yuki had his eyes wide open looking directly forward and his hand tightly grasping his jacket closed. You'd thing he was a psychopath or something like that. Kyo couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. _"What's his problem?" _Yuki was focusing all his might into making his erection go away and almost missed it when they passed a café. "_YESSS!!! Sweet relief!!" _He immediately ran inside and rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Kyo ran inside the café after Yuki. He tried to ignore all the odd glances he was getting from the customers. He ran to the bathroom and tried opening the door. "_Damn, it's locked."_ He pounded on the door a couple times and Yuki finally answered.

"W...what!" Yuki quickly pulled him pants down along with his boxers and lightly stroked his member. He couldn't help but moan it felt so good.

"What do you mean what?! You just run inside a cafe without saying anything! If you had to piss you could've said so!" He was leaning against the wall and waited patiently for Yuki to finish up.

"S...." He was standing directly over the toilet pumping his member as fast as he could. He was biting his bottom lip trying to stifle his moan. His hands were still cold from walking outside and with the coldness against his hot member felt incredible.

"_Ahhhh...it feels sooo good."_ He kept pumping harder, but he couldn't release. He brought his other hand down and started to massage his balls. His other hand was freezing and when he touched his balls he couldn't help but shiver. At this point he was panting and groaning.

Kyo was still leaning against the wall and heard Yuki groaning. _"Geez, I didn't know it was that bad. Maybe it was something that he ate last night."_

Yuki was so close now. He could feel that weird sensation at the pit of his stomach, his member looked like it was about to explode, and his knees started to buckle. He wanted release so bad, he was desperate. While trembling, he slowly brought the hand that was massaging, up to his lips and started sucking on his fingers. He heard about this from Haru.

His love for Yuki was unhealthy and he began to tell Yuki about how he jerked off to a snapshot of him from the New Year's party. Yuki tried to escape but no avail. Haru was describing it in such detail so that when he came to the part about fingering himself Yuki was very interested. Yuki had never heard of anything of the sort. Haru said it was one of the most incredible sensations a man could ever feel. Of course, Yuki really wanted to try it, but he was too afraid. It never hurts to try new things, Yuki thought.

"Oh god. I can't believe I'm going to do this." He slowly released his fingers from his mouth and positioned them. Slowly he inserted one finger. It wasn't the most sensational feeling and it kind of weird. Yuki was still pumping vigorously and stared to wiggle his finger around. He inserted another finger and that set him off. It felt so good having something intrude him from behind. His fingers moved in and out of him and he could feel how they were stroking his insides.

Kyo was still waiting outside the bathroom. He was a little embarrassed that he could hear all the groans and moans Yuki was making. Right now he really started doubting his cooking abilities. A person shouldn't take that long in the bathroom if the food isn't that bad. Kyo kept hearing the grunts and moans for about two more minutes then he heard the toilet flush. The door slowly opened and Yuki came out. He looked like he felt refreshed or something like that. Kyo slowly got up from sitting on the floor and began walking out.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

They were almost to the grocery store. The trip from the café to the store was somewhat mortifying for Yuki._ "Oh my god! I can't believe I just jerked off in a café bathroom. What was I thinking! Kyo was outside the entire time! He could've heard me m…moaning a...an...and panting and…and!" _Yuki was once again bug eyed but Kyo didn't seem to notice. He was still a little pissed off at Yuki for taking a little detour before heading to the grocery store, but that didn't matter now. Both of them walked in to store past the automatic sliding doors. Kyo pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Yuki.

"Here's a list of the stuff we need. I'm gonna get some tuna." Kyo walked away towards the fish section of the store. Yuki watched him for a second, and then went to get a basket.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

He looked over the list a couple times checking to see if he forgot anything. He then walked over the checkout line to pay for all the items. One by one the clerk scanned the items and placed them into the bag. Yuki thought it was stupid that he had to get everything else on the list while Kyo got fish. It wasn't fair according to him, and then he remembered he nearly burnt down the kitchen and figured that it was fair enough.

The clerk finished scanning and bagging all the items and Yuki gave him the money. Yuki picked up the bags and began to walk towards the door when he heard a popping noise behind him.

That noise sounded all too familiar to him. He turned around and saw a group of people rush into the aisle behind him. Yuki grabbed the plastic bags and tried to push through the crowd. The bags hindered him a bit but he made it to the front and was in absolute horror at what he saw in front of him.

On the floor there sat an orange cat that seemed to be pissed off and scattered around were various items. There was a package of fish wrapped up in butcher paper, and the clothes that Kyo was wearing on their way here. Yuki could hear the people behind whispering about the cat in front of him.

"What an odd color for a cat?" he heard an old lady say.

A little boy said "Is it just me, or is that cat glaring at us?"

Yuki could tell that Kyo was getting more aggravated by the comments the people were making about him. Yuki really didn't know to do, he looked at Kyo for a hint, a clue of some sort on what to do, but Kyo just kept glaring at him.

He didn't really know what he was doing as he started approaching Kyo. With the grocery bags still in his hand he bent down and started petting the cat. As he was petting Kyo, the murmurs in the crowd were getting louder and louder. Yuki bend down slightly and said, "Kyo….run." The minute Yuki said those words, Kyo darted thought the crowd and out the automatic doors. The crowd turned and watched the cat running. Yuki took the chance and the fish he bought while still holding the grocery bags. Then Yuki, doing the same as Kyo, darted through the crowd and out the automatic sliding doors.

As he was running away, Yuki looked behind him and saw that some of the customers were chasing after him. Some were yelling, some were pissed at the fact that he took the fish, and some were running just for the hell of it. He started to panic a bit and started running faster.

As he was running, he could see the café that he went to earlier up ahead. He could hear the crowd close behind him. He didn't know what to do at the moment. All the bags he was holding were weighing him down and he was starting to get tired. Yuki slowed down to a light jog and looked around for a place to hide. He looked left and right then he found a small ally crowded with trash cans.

The crowd wasn't too far behind him, but he ran into the ally and ducked down behind a trash can. Yuki tilted his head back against the building behind him and dropped the groceries he was carrying. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to collect himself but then he heard something move beside him. He opened his eyes and saw an orange cat glaring at him.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting here for five minutes." Kyo kept glaring waiting for Yuki to respond. This was the last thing Yuki wanted, he didn't want to argue at the moment but he had no choice.

"Shut up. You should be thankful that I saved your sorry ass." Yuki said in a worn voice. He looked at Kyo showing him how tired he was. Then he looked behind Kyo and saw how filthy and dark the ally was. Then he noticed the doors, windows, and potted plants and realized that this was where the low-income families lived. He slowly stood up and checked around the corner to see if the crowd was coming. He could hear their footsteps as they approached and ducked behind the garbage can. He heard the crowd run by and looked to if there was anyone else coming. It was safe. Yuki leaned back against the building and slowly closed his eyes. He wanted a moment to himself. He had enough for one day.

It was completely silent until he heard a popping noise. It was the same noise from the store. Yuki was absolutely dreading what he was going to see when he opened his eyes. He slowly opened one eye and saw Kyo. There he saw Kyo crouching down bare naked looking a Yuki. Yuki opened his other eye and looked at Kyo. He was facing directly towards him crouched down while placing his hands on the ground to stabilize himself. With all his might, Yuki tried not to gawk at Kyo. Despite his personality and everything else, he looked beautiful. Just the way he unconsciously positioned his arms so that they were blocking the view of his cock was enough to make Yuki want to jump him. He slowly tried to collect himself as Kyo stood up to stretch. The fact that he was naked wasn't helping. Yuki could hear his joints pop as Kyo started stretching. Quickly he turned away to hide his embarrassment. In Kyo's current stance he got a full view of him, Cock and all.

While pinching the bridge of his nose, Yuki tried hard to wash away all the scenes that were flooding in his head. He gave a slight groan and shut his eyes tightly. He did not want to think of his cousin that way and now was not the appropriate time. Finally thinking of an idea, Yuki stood up facing away from Kyo and started taking off his jacket. When he turned around Kyo back was facing him. Slowly he approached not wanting to startle him, and put his jacket on Kyo. Kyo stood there for a second and looked down at the jacket that now adorned his shoulders.

"What's this for?" Kyo asked, his back still facing Yuki.

"I'd figure you should cover yourself up considering your state of dress at the moment." Yuki was facing towards him. He admired the way Kyo looked in his jacket; showing off his long, tan muscular legs. A breeze passed by through the alley causing Kyo to shiver and pulling the jacket tighter around him. He was indeed cold but didn't want to admit it, especially in front of Yuki. He was so adorable and cute standing there in the alley wearing nothing but a coat.

"Well, come on let's go home." While saying that he picked up the bags. Kyo carefully pulled the jacket around him and turned to face Yuki. Yuki looked at him and Kyo didn't look to well. Kyo's face was kind of pale and his eyes were droopy. Yuki brushed it off as just being tired and started walking out of the alley. Yuki paused for a second to check if the coast was clear, but then from the right he saw the crowd of people running back. Kyo didn't see or hear them so he kept walking. Before the crowd could see him, Yuki gasped his arm and pulled him out of the way. He held Kyo close so the crowd wouldn't see them as they passed by. Kyo was leaning against a window of one of the homes and Yuki was right on top. Yuki was waiting until he knew the crowd was completely out of sight.

Kyo was in a dazed state and couldn't register anything around him. He knew his back was cold from leaning on the window and that his cousin was leaning on top of him. The jacket was parted enough so that Kyo's chest and member would've been exposed. He could feel the warmth of Yuki's body heat through the clothes he was wearing. Both of them waited until they felt little droplets fall from the sky. It was starting to rain. Kyo started to notice his surrounds were becoming less noticeable and he felt dizzy. The rain was coming down harder now and it was getting colder and wetter.

The coast was clear and Yuki went to grab Kyo when he noticed his skin was cold his eyes were shut. Yuki tried to wake him but Kyo slumped against Yuki.

"_Damn. How am I supposed to take him home?"_

Yuki started to panic. He had bags of groceries, an unconscious guy in his arms and it was starting to rain. He desperately tried to wake up Kyo but I was no use. It was starting to rain harder now and both of them were cold and soaked. Kyo was still unconscious but he was beginning to shiver. Yuki placed his hand on his chest and he was ice cold. Yuki tried to wrap him up in his coat as best as he could and tried picking him up with the groceries still in his hands.

Yuki had Kyo in his arms and check if the coast was clear before coming out of the alley. It was clear and he began to walk back home. The rain was coming down hard now and the both of them were completely soaked. Despite the cold, Yuki walked as fast as he could hoping to get home sooner.

Yuki was passed by some houses they stopped by earlier and started to lose his breath.

"Damn cat. Your heavy, stupid and the only person who would get us into a predicament like this." He slowed down his pace but kept walking. The rain was coming down even harder now and in an instant Yuki was blinded by smoke and heard a familiar popping noise. Yuki looked down into his arms and there was Kyo in his cat form. Kyo was still shivering and Yuki wrapped his jacket around Kyo as best he could to keep him warm. Kyo was lighter now and rain was still pouring down. Yuki began to run.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They were almost home; Yuki could see the house just ahead. He looked down at Kyo and he was still unconscious, so he ran until he got to the door and kicked it down. He walked in and looked back at the door. They still had three days before Shigure came back, so it wasn't that important at the moment.

Yuki went into the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the counter and then quickly went upstairs to his room. He unwrapped his jacket from around Kyo and carefully placed him on his bed. Yuki went to the bathroom to get some dry towels and came back to find a naked Kyo lying in his bed instead of the cat. Yuki was a little embarrassed seeing his cousin like this and a blush crept up to his cheeks.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside Kyo. He took a towel and began to dry him off. Yuki gently rubbed the towel over his chest and his arms. He leaned over to dry off Kyo's feet. They were frozen cold, he rubbed them for a while trying to rub in some warmth. He worked up his calves, then thighs, and then Kyo nether regions. _"Ahhhh…god. I know I shouldn't look but I can't help it, it's right there. Hmmm...he's well endowed and..." _Yuki's mind started to wander, until he realized what he was thinking about. He quickly took a towel and covered Kyo's waste. As gently as he could, Yuki took Kyo's head into his lap and started drying off his hair.

"You don't look so tough now." Yuki looked down at his face, it looked like he was sleeping now. Kyo looked peaceful, his face was relaxed. No angry eyebrows, no curses coming from his mouth, he looked normal. Yuki took his blanket and put it over Kyo to him warm. Yuki got up and grabbed a dry pair of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick hot shower then changed into his dry clothes and walked back to his room. Kyo was partially awake and gave Yuki a look.

"Hmmm….what happened…and why am I in your room?" He quietly asked. Yuki walked over and sat on the bed. Kyo looked a little better. His skin retained its pinkish complexion and he was awake.

"You put us through hell today, shut up and get some rest." Yuki gave a slight smile and shifted on the bed slightly.

"I'll tell you everything later." Kyo gave a huff of breath and looked kind of pissed off, but he finally gave in and closed his eyes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

WooHoo!! It's been 2 years. Haha I'm really bad a updating. So this chapter was mm...hmm more interesting, I would say. So at the moment I'm completely out of ideas for the next chapter and it's probably gonna take a while before the next chapter. I wanna hear your ideas and what you think of this chapter. Please review.


End file.
